


Cross Your Path

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kitten adopts Ruby. It works out for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



"Mew," says a tiny voice. Ruby looks down. It's a black kitten and it's pawing at her boot. Ruby lets her eyes slide black. The kitten startles, but comes right back, and with what Ruby can see with her own eyes instead of coma girl's borrowed ones, it's not a surprise. The kitten can probably smell the magic on her.

There are plenty of spells that use cats or parts of them, so it won't hurt to bring the kitten along. Sam's annoyed, but when is Sam not annoyed.

Later, Ruby is studying weather patterns, trying to figure out whether it's demons in town or just freaky weather, when she realizes she's been absentmindedly petting the kitten for some time. And that Sam's taken a picture. "You two look adorable," Sam says, grinning. (That's good. He's finally getting over Dean. But why did it have to be the _cat_ that did it?)

Ruby bites the bullet a few days after that and goes out to acquire supplies. Cat carrier. Collar. Catnip mouse, because the sight of a drunk kitten is the funniest thing _ever_.

The kitten hisses and spits when Dean comes into the room. _Good_ cat.

Ruby has to run for it once, when some of Lilith's minions nearly catch up to her, and it never occurs to her to leave the kitten behind.

The kitten hops up onto the table and purrs when Ruby does the spell to track down Dean after the angels kidnap him, almost the only bit of magic she's allowed herself (magic is traceable) since she got out of hell. The spell gives Ruby the same rush she remembers from being Beatrisia (come to think, Beatrisia had a cat who was fond of magic, too), and it doesn't hurt.

It _doesn't hurt_.

Could it really be that simple?

Ruby's lying in bed with Sam after the whole locked-in-an-iron-box thing, the kitten curled up on her chest and batting at her hair, when she makes her decision irrevocable. "Seal sixty-six," she says. "It can't be broken by just any demon. In fact, I'm not sure it can be broken by a demon at all." She takes a breath. "It's Lilith."

"What?" Sam asks.

"I'm pretty sure Lilith _is_ the final seal," Beatrisia says. "Kill her and we set Lucifer free."


End file.
